The Nightmare Continues
by tombraiderfan
Summary: A spooky tale about what happened three years after the dredded tape was lost and then found.
1. The Revealing Hike

Trfan- Hey everyone!!! Hello. Hi. Ok, I said hi already. That means you can STOP WAVING NOW!!!  
  
Kath14- Hey everyone!!! Trfan is having a little.. problem right now. Anyways, I hope that you all remember me. Trfan and I broke up, but we are still really good friends. You know, this means that we are not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.  
  
Trfan- Did you have to bring that up?  
  
Kath14- Well I can't just leave our audience hanging on a rope here.  
  
Trfan- Oh well, I guess not. Well, I want to introduce a new friend of ours that will be joining our little humor sessions. His name is Paul. We call him pajamas (PJs).  
  
PJs- Hello bugs and insects. (Crickets chirping) Kath14 and Trfan both look at him like O___O.  
  
Kath14- Lets just get on with our story, The Nightmare Continues, by Trfan.  
  
The Nightmare Continues  
  
It has been about three years since the tape was last seen. Rachel destroyed the copy, however the original copy of the cursed tape was left for the world to see. But it wasn't just left out at all. The strangest thing happened to the tape. I know it is unbelievable, but the tape was scooped up by an actually large bird and never seen since. Well, since I am telling the story, I know were it is. The tape got carried away to a nest somewhere high above the town in the mountains.  
  
One day, there were some unsuspecting hikers coming up the mountain, and in their travels, they came across the tape. It was lying in the snow, which had oddly enough, melted around the tape in a complete and perfect circle.  
  
Ryan- Hey, Jim!! Come look at this.  
  
Jim and Ryan stood over the tape for about five minutes and then Ryan suggested taking it back with them to their apartment.  
  
Jim- What do you think it is?  
  
Ryan- A tape dummy. Duh!  
  
Jim- Well I know that! I mean, what do you think is on it?  
  
Ryan- That is a good question. * looking for a label * I don't see a label on it. It doesn't say. Hey, maybe it is that tape that disappeared from thin air years ago. Have you heard the story about it?  
  
Jim- No I haven't. I am from Asia, remember? I haven't heard about any tape.  
  
Ryan- Well, I will tell you the rumor. I think that it is true because it happened to my friend's friend.  
  
Ryan took a little while before he told the story. He had stopped for a little and it looked like he was praying.  
  
Jim- Well, aren't you going to tell me?  
  
Ryan- Ok, here it is. I hope that you don't have a weak stomach.  
  
Jim- I don't.  
  
Ryan- Ok, well, about three years ago, there was this tape that was found in a cabin out in the country. There were some teens that were renting a cabin and when they got there they decided to watch movies. The tape was in their stack. They watched it and the tape was like nothing they ever saw. It was like it was not from our world. The legend says that after you watch it, the phone rings and a voice on the end, cold and chilling, says that you will die in seven days. After the teens were done watching the tape, the phone rang and a voice said that they would die in seven days later. Sure enough, seven days later, most of them died in a car crash. However, there was this one girl who was found in a corner of her closet. Her face was green and her skin was rotting. It was disgusting. A reporter followed the story and stopped the curse, or so they thought. The tape was never seen since then.  
  
After the story was complete, Ryan looked up from watching the ground as he walked, and noticed that Jim was not with him. He looked back and several yards away, Jim was bent over, throwing up his guts. Ryan starts having violent convulsions.  
  
Ryan- Come on Jim. This might not even be the same tape. Dude? Hey, man, calm down.  
  
Jim turns around and looks awful.  
  
Ryan- Awe, man. You just need a good rest. Lets hurry back to the hotel.  
  
Trfan- Ok everyone that is it for this first chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any questions about the story by sending in reviews. Well got to go. Bye!!!  
  
Kath14- Wait!!! Thanks for letting us say anything.  
  
Trfan- You're welcome.  
  
Kath14- Hey, don't start with me.  
  
PJs- Well I have to say that it was a great story.  
  
Kath14 and Trfan- O__O  
  
Kath14- Anyways, I hope that you liked it. Please, please, PLEASE!!!! Write reviews for us. No flames please. 


	2. The Tape, a dirty little secret, and a p...

Trfan- Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I am glad that you liked the stor..  
  
PJs snuck up behind Trfan and hit him across the head with a huge monkey wrench.  
  
PJs- ^___^. Now that's funny!!!  
  
Kath14- -___-. You try too hard to fit in. You have to let your humor come naturally. But I do have to say that that was pretty funny. ^__^.  
  
PJs- Yeah I know. I will try that next time.  
  
5 hours later..  
  
Trfan- * sounding like he is drunk * Hey, everyone. I am glad to see that you all liked my story.  
  
Kath14- * screaming * PJs, go get the monkey wrench again!! * Regular tone * Ok everyone, here is the next chapter!  
  
The Nightmare Continues-Ch. 2  
  
After a long drive home, Ryan dragged Jim, who had fell asleep and started mumbling about how his stomach was in the garage, into the hotel. Besides all the people around them staring, Ryan looked up and realized that their room was on the 5 floor in a 9 floor building.  
  
Ryan- Oh damn!! How am I going to get up these stairs. The elevator is broken and there aren't any escalators around.  
  
Ryan dropped Jim and just gave it all he got. He grabbed him around the ankles and started to drag Jim up the stairs. After about 10, excrutiating steps, a lot of people were laughing. It took Ryan a little while to figure it , but they were laughing because every time Ryan dragged Jim up one step, Jim's head kept banging the next step.  
  
It took a good 20 minutes to reach their room, but they made it. When Ryan walked into the room, exausted from dragging Jim, he made one final tug and got Jim up onto the bed.  
  
Ryan- Why do you have to weigh so much, you big grizzly bear?  
  
He took a shower and when he returned to the main part of the room, Jim was rummaging through Ryan's backpack, obviously looking for the tape.  
  
Ryan- It is in the front pocket.  
  
Jim, startled- Oh, you scared me.  
  
Ryan- Why Jim? Are you doing something you shouldn't?  
  
Ryan dropped his towel and walked over to the drawers in the room. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers. When Ryan turned around before he put them on, he discovered that Jim was staring at him.  
  
Ryan- What? We are both boys here. (Giving that they are only about 19 years old)  
  
Jim- Nothing, nothing. I just let my eyes wander. I am sorry.  
  
Ryan- That is ok. Hey did you find the tape?  
  
Jim- Uhh, oh yeah, it is right here.  
  
Jim pulled the tape out of the front pocket and gave it to Ryan. Ryan walked over to the television set and popped in the tape.  
  
Ryan- Hmm, must be brok..  
  
At that very moment, on the pitch black screen, a bright, white ring appeared on the screen. Ryan, realizing what it was, turned away.  
  
Ryan- Jim!! Don't look!!  
  
But it was too late. Jim was already caught by the trance. A force so strong, it could make you do whatever it wanted you to do. This time, it just kept Jim watching the tape.  
  
Ryan- No! Jim stop!! Stop!! Jim!!  
  
When the tape was over, Ryan went over to Jim and shook him, puke splattering everywhere from watching something gross. (A/N: Thanks cheesebadger for the idea)  
  
Ryan, sobbing- Jim!! Jim!!  
  
All of a sudden, the phone rang.  
  
Ryan- No. No! No!!!  
  
Ryan ran over to the phone. He turned it on and then back off, not caring who was on the other line. Then, the phone rang again. Ryan kept trying to turn the phone on, but it wasn't working. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Jim was getting up. Jim walked closer to Ryan. Closer, closer, and even..CLOSER!!!  
  
Jim reached for the phone and an unexplained force kept Ryan from keeping it away from Jim.  
  
Jim- * robotic * Hello?  
  
The whole time Jim was on the phone, which was only about 3 minutes, Ryan watched Jim's expression change drastically. Then, just as Ryan had expected it, Jim threw up, again.  
  
Ryan- Jim? What's wrong?  
  
Jim- * giving Ryan a worried look * ....Nothing. He, he, he.  
  
Ryan- Don't scare me like that ever again, you ass. But the tape, what was it? I saw the white ring, just as in the legend. I looked away, but you were tranced. What happened?  
  
Jim- Oh it was the tape that was in the legend all right. However, I have just proved that the legend was wrong. The phone hasn't rang yet.  
  
Ryan- Well, then, who was that on the phone?  
  
Jim- Wrong number.  
  
Ryan- Oh, well, ok. Lets get ready for bed.  
  
Ryan got into bed and Jim went to take a shower. When he got out and came out of the bathroom, Ryan was sleeping. Or so Jim thought. Jim dropped his towel and Ryan, sneakily, watched in amazement.  
  
Ryan- * whisper soft enough for only him to hear * Woah!  
  
Jim crawled into the same bed but faced the opposite way. But before Ryan fell asleep, he felt a few light kisses on his neck. He fell asleep, comforted that he knew a secret of Jim that Jim himself doesn't know that Ryan knows.  
  
Kath14- OOOHHHHH MY GOSH!!! SEXY!!!  
  
Trfan- Oh go buy a muzzle.  
  
Kath14- What? What is better than this??  
  
Trfan- Ok, calm down. It is just a story.  
  
PJs- Yeah, you big dope!!!  
  
Kath14- Oh you're going to get it now.  
  
Kath14 ran after the room after PJs had aready taken off.  
  
Trfan- Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!!! 


	3. The Scare and Confessions

Trfan- Well, it has been a long time since my last update. I am sorry I am ashamed. Kath14 is amazingly still out chasing..Hey PJs!!! Where's is Kath14? V___V  
  
PJs- Ummmm..he he, that is a funny story actually. See we were running around the dump and she just couldn't help being with her own kind. So, just jumped right in and started talking to the banana peel. I was scared. So I ran away, and here I am.  
  
Trfan- Ok O_o. Well, anyways, here is..AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
At that moment, Kath14 walked through the door and fell to the ground. She was covered in mud and garbage. And WOW she stunk.  
  
Trfan- Well, here is the next chapter. I am going to go and clean up Kath14.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Nightmare Continues Ch. 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ryan woke up and went over to the VCR to get the tape. It was gone. Ryan looked all around in a panic.  
  
Ryan- Jim!! Jim!! The tape is gone!!!  
  
Jim woke up startled.  
  
Jim- Whatever do you mean b.., Ryan.  
  
Jim caught himself in time before he called Ryan his baby.  
  
Ryan- Jim!!! It is gone! Can you read my lips? It is g-o-n-e!!!  
  
Jim stared at Ryan like he was some type of idiot. Then, like a light bulb going off in his head, Jim shot straight up, got out of bed, went over to the bathroom, and came out with the tape.  
  
Jim- Sorry, it took me a while to realize what you were babbling about. Here this should shut you up.  
  
Jim threw the tape onto the bed and gave a romantic, somewhat rough, kiss to Ryan. Jim ran his tongue in and out of Ryan's mouth, going over his teeth, every inch of Ryan's mouth was licked by Jim's tongue.  
  
They broke apart. Ryan stared at Jim for a long time, trying to figure out what just happened. Jim finally spoke.  
  
Jim- Ryan, I wanted, and was going to tell you yesterday, to tell you that I have really strong feelings for you. And I don't know why, but last night, when I was staring at you, I was admiring you. I liked what I saw. Just remember, "we are both boys here".  
  
Ryan stood in astonishment. He couldn't believe his ears, eyes, and lips.  
  
Ryan- I..I..I loved the kiss. Ok, I have strong feelings for you too. Last night, I wasn't asleep. I watched you get out of the shower, and when you dropped your towel, and I saw that beautiful, big package, I went wild. I 'bout died trying to keep from making noise. I felt your kissed on my neck. I also tried so hard to not turn around and make sweet rough love you then and there. Please, do you think that we could make this work?  
  
Jim nodded his head so fast, it looked like it would bounce right off his head and bounce on the ground, right out the window.  
  
Jim- Yes, Ryan. I think that we can make this work. Ryan, I love you.  
  
Ryan- And I you.  
  
The two boys, excited that they both had expressed their feelings for one another, laid down on the bed and Ryan crawled on top.  
  
Ryan- Jim, I want to show you how much you mean to me. Ready?  
  
Jim- Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Ryan started to rip off his clothes, and then worked on Jim's clothes. He got down to taking off their pants when...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kath14- 0__0 Noooooooooooooo!!!! It can't be the end of the chapter yet!!!!!  
  
Trfan- Oh get a sock and shove it in your mouth.  
  
PJs- Gladly. (Walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a sock.)  
  
PJs shoves it in kath14's mouth. She spits it out onto the floor and starts to get up from her chair.  
  
Trfan- HALT!!  
  
The two freeze in their tracks.  
  
Trfan- You two sit. PJs, no more socks, Kath14, stop persuading him to tease you by drooling. You, readers, review please on my story. THANKS!!!!!!! 


End file.
